Wire and cable often require connection to other electrical components including connectors and plugs. A connection to the wire or cable may require a water tight seal. That is, the migration of water or debris along the length of the wire into the electrical device may jeopardize functioning of the electrical device.
Prior systems have employed seals or grommets sized to a particular wire or cable diameter. Similarly, various grips and strain relief mechanisms for cords, particularly, electrical cords employ a grommet that is compressed about an adjacent section of the cord. In a preferred construction, these grips are able to provide a sealing engagement with respect to the cord.
However, in each of these constructions, the grommet is sized to a particular cord size, Thus, where the specific grommet size is not available, assembly delays are encountered. Further, if the applied grommet is mis-sized, the necessary sealing functions may not be performed.
Therefore, a need exists for a mechanical interconnect structure for wire or cable systems that can provide a weather resistant seal. A need exists for such structure to be satisfied by a grommet. The need also exists for a grommet that can accommodate any of a variety of wire sizes.